


1234(5)57

by aaeiilnn, numberzero (aaeiilnn)



Series: Recount [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Assassin Number Five | The Boy, BAMF Number Five | The Boy, Fighting, Gen, Old Number Five | The Boy, Post S2, Sparrow Academy, The Other Hargreeves Siblings are Done, Trapped, Vanya Hargreeves is Done, as in they kinda try to beat each other up, idk an idiot ten???, imprisoned, is it gonna last, is that hope at the end, someone get them out, they are still in that room, what do you get when you have two idiot fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaeiilnn/pseuds/aaeiilnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaeiilnn/pseuds/numberzero
Summary: "She asked if I could bring food down to you instead.""I don't see the food." Luther narrowed his eyes."Yeah, well," Other-Five shrugged, an amused smile playing on his lips. "She asked if I could, and I can. But I didn't really want to, so I won't.""Amazing," Klaus breathed out in awe before looking to their own Five. "Same kind of pretentiousness, like what Z said!"
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, The Hargreeves Family
Series: Recount [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870099
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	1234(5)57

**Author's Note:**

> ✓ For those who wanted a win for the UA team.   
> ✓ Refresher: In the first fic of this series, I made Five's name 'Daniel' but he prefers being called by the number. For the actual canon, I think I read that Five actually has a name but due to lack of use, they just...forgot...  
> ✓ Forewarning: I realize I'm not particularly talented in imagining and writing fight scenes.

It was the sudden flash of blue appearing in front of the door that startled Diego more than the actual person that came with it. Unexpected as it was, he recovered quickly when the person on the other side of the door gave a familiar smirk and a signal to move back. The Umbrella Academy members followed routine as other(and older)-Five stepped in the room. 

"Well, there doesn't seem to be a problem here at all." He commented as his leather shoes clicked against the floor while walked around, inspecting the room and its occupants. "I don't know why Rita insists on checking in with you at all times. I bet you could survive without food for a day."

"Is she busy today?" Klaus' question could be taken as a way to gather more information, sure, but his tone was close to whining and there was a pout on his face. Even Luther's gotten good enough at reading his brother's mood to know that he was just genuinely saddened at the lack of Zero's presence and her stories.

Other-Five hummed non-committally. "And she asked if I could bring food down to you instead."

"I don't see the food." Luther narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, well," Other-Five shrugged, an amused smile playing on his lips. "She asked if I could, and I can. But I didn't really want to, so I won't."

" _Amazing_ ," Klaus breathed out in awe before looking to their own Five. "Same kind of pretentiousness, like what Z said!" He whispered loudly to Vanya who was sitting on the ground beside him and also watching everything like it was a show.

Five walked up to his counterpart fearlessly, ignoring his brother's comments. "Then what brought you here? Surely, this isn't you just dropping by to say hello like the others. I can't believe any version of me would be interested in wasting time like that."

Other-Five met his gaze cooly. He was older and inches taller, almost the same height as Diego, so Five had to look up to him. Some people argue that a person's eyes are the only things that never changes through time, and the familiar glint of brown eyes reflecting at each other proved that. "Someone wanted to throw hands. I think that's interesting."

Five was not intimidated by the more mature voice from this familiar face. (He has, after all, seen himself at this age before). He wasn't thrown off by the challenging tone or the mocking smile. If anything, he's extremely irritated. "You want to fight me?"

"Would it be considered fighting if you don't even stand a chance?" Other-Five grinned at the obvious anger rising within Five.

"Technically, I'm older than you." Five said through gritted teeth.

The other shrugged, leaning down as if he was mocking Five's height. "But you don't look like it."

"You won't last a minute against me."

"Ooh," Other-Five laughed, "I think you're all words and no talk. Just hit me! Come on, hit me! I even promise not to use my powers in the fight."

A tug at his arm made Five step back as he saw Vanya looking at him unsure. "Five, don't." She whispered desperately. "He's trying to provoke you into doing something. Remember, I told you Z said to keep low?"

"You can't, can you?" Other-Five smirked, his voice never losing it's mocking tone. "What can you even do, really? You've been trapped here for weeks now, and not a single attempt has been close to succeeding."

Five clenched his fists, pulling away slowly from Vanya, much to her and the rest of the siblings' dismay. "Stop. Leave, now."

"Or what?" Other-Five walked closer again, a grin on his face. "What are you gonna do? Hit me?"

So, he did.

Five threw a punch, eliciting a groan from his siblings as they watched him lose his patience. Other-Five, Daniel or whatever his name was, stumbled back but let out a short laugh before throwing one of his own.

Diego and Luther were the ones who tried to get in between to stop the fight, but with how quickly it escalated (Five suddenly had a solid grasp of Other-Five's hair and was repeatedly driving a kick to his chest, Other Five retaliates by using his surroundings and trying to tackle him to one of the spikes on the wall or smashing Five's body to the door), they weren't exactly sure how to.

Allison watched with a disapproving frown on her face, wincing every time a particularly loud kick or punch was heard. She went to join Klaus who was shouting commentary ('Go Five from Umbrella Academy! Hit his— yeah, that! Great job!') and Vanya who had resigned herself to rolling her eyes at the fight, mumbling about how useless it is to warn people nowadays.

Five didn't give his all, showing all his cards would be stupid. But he did have all the pent-up anger and the frustration of endlessly attempting to escape the apocalypse and then being trapped here, causing him to use tricks he learned from his years in the Commission that he hasn't used for a while. It was different fighting without his powers, but the other kept his word about no powers, so it wasn't bad. 

He saw an opportunity and took it. For a second, Other-Five leaned forward just enough for Five to be able to use his smaller height as an advantage and throw him over his shoulder. There was a loup _thump!_ as the body hit the ground and Five took a few steps back, finally able to catch his breath.

Other-Five lay there looking up at the ceiling for a moment before pushing himself up while chuckling. "Hmm," he wiped the blood from his split lip as he looked at Five, "I admit, you're pretty good."

"Good enough to let us out?"

"Ha, no."

Well, it was worth a try.

"You wanna see something fun, though?" Other-Five cracked his knuckles as he approached again. Diego and Luther took it as another threat and made a grab at him, but he just teleported to the other aide of the room. "Oh, come on. I just said I'll show him something. Did you forget I still have powers?"

He turned to face Five again and put his right hand up, fingers in a position that was definitely about to flick his forehead if he wasn't too far. Other-Five grinned and moved to flick his fingers, which was the start of Five being genuinely confused. Because the exact moment he flicked his fingers, two things happened at rhe same time

  1. Five can swear that the hand disappeared for a second, as if teleporting and reappearing. But the rest of the body stayed?
  2. There was a dull pain at the back of his head. As if someone _flicked_ it. Three guesses on who, with a prize for who gets it on the first try.



Five instinctively reached to the back of his head and looked to see nothing but the spiked wall behind him. He turned again to see Other-Five grinning wildly at his reaction. "What did you just do?"

But Five didn't get to hear him answer because the door groaned open all of a sudden and a familiar voice shouted in the room. 

"DANIEL! FOR FUCKS' SAKE!" Zero shut the door behind her and placed her hands on her hips, looking like a mother scolding a child. "I asked you to bring them food and I find you here, looking like that," she gestured to his bruised and bloodied face, "and your damn counterpart having his own injuries!"

"No food too, if you're interested in all the disappointing details." Klaus enthuciastically added from the side.

Other-Five kept a grin on his face, albeit more friendly and less mocking. It's admirable, honestly, with how irritated Zero seemed to be. "He hit me first, Rita."

She rolled her eyes, sent a look to Vanya who shrugged apologetically, before turning to Five. "Why the hell would you hit him? Don't tell me you actually let him get to you."

"You didn't hear what he said." Five stated plainly.

"Oh, yeah?" Zero breathed out sharply. "What did he say?"

"' _What are you gonna do? Hit me?_ ' So, I responded appropriately." He shrugged, not really all that interested in keeping this conversation going.

Interestingly enough, Other-Five nodded. "He's right. He has a point. I would've hit me too."

Zero huffed again before walking towards other-Five and pulling him by the wrist. "I can't believe you're such an idiot. Move back, please." She directed the last one to the rest of them, "I'll bring food and the first-aid kit later to help with your own idiot Five."

They moved as per routine under Zero's watchful eye. She seemed to be assessing the injuries she could see on Five before she abruptly turned to other-Five. "Holy _shit_ , did you lose?"

"Ah, that's my cue." And he teleported out of the sight, leaving Zero laughing as she exited through the door without another word.

When both were gone, the Umbrella Academy members all sent a look to Five. "I can't believe you fell for it." Luther muttered, shaking his head. "Actually, I shouldn't be surprised.

"I told you Zero said something about laying low." Vanya insisted. "I know you don't trust her, but I think that's something important."

Only then, in the lack of rebuttals, did they notice that Five' lips were curling up into a grin. The things they just said must not have made it to his brain. This was proven by him breaking off from the group and going back to his usual pacing path.

Five stops after a while and looks up to his siblings, his mind buzzing with calculation. "I think…I think I can find us a way out."

**Author's Note:**

> ✓ Basically, I gave other-Five the power of a 'controlled-Splinch' as inspired by how in Harry Potter, failed apparitions (teleporting) can lead to splinching which is when there are minor injuries or something as big as half of the body being left behind.  
> ✓ This is a pretty hopeful ending and things seem to be looking up, but... I don't know yall.  
> ✓ This marks the point where I have now published more on UA than MCU on ao3 and idk how to feel about that.


End file.
